


[Podfic] Calisthenics

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, steve misses bucky so thor bangs it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of ipoiledi's 'Calisthenics'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor's laughing. "I mustn't tease you so," he decides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Calisthenics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Calisthenics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889381) by [ipoiledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi). 



Title: Calisthenics

 

Author: ipoiledi  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: Steve Rogers/Thor

 

Length: 00:34:44  
Download (right click & save) or stream: [here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Calisthenics.mp3)

 

Song used is 'Supernatural' by Ke$ha. (Thank you to [avcay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avcay)! who gives me advice on songs even though she doesn't listen to my podfics b/c istening to me make sex noises is too weird. You're the bomb, dude)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [ipoiledi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi) for permission, and to [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!


End file.
